percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:~Angel Wings~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kiwi 1998 (Talk) 22:26, November 1, 2010 Welcome Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 01:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the PJOFFWiki! Veni, Vidi, Vado 02:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) welcome I hope to be able to write with you on a story. although dont let my gloom and doom writing bring you down with all its vaugeity. is vaugeity even a word?Viva la Vida 19:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC)AuRon the drake Sure, I'd love too~! And I believe vaugeity isn't a word, but vagueness is ^.^ You might wanna check the dictionary on that one, though X3 Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 21:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Auron won't notice that you have responded to that, you have to go to his talk page to do that. But anyways, hey welcome to this wiki! Glad to see so many new people around. Just letting you know, if you haven't already heard, Sparrowsong rarely ever comes on this site. The best way to ask a question is placing it on a talk page or posting a blog. Just letting you know. :) Kakki10 23:26, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Percy poems go ahead, it's all yours. i never bothered to work with it. if you could make something out of it i would be very happy! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 22:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) edit # you sure make a lot of edits in a short amount of time. maybe because you're on more than me. edit # you sure make a lot of edits in a short amount of time. maybe because you're on more than me. you work fast. and I somehow made two comments at once... weird.Viva la Vida 23:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake yes you do. just look at the short conversation we made in less than 10 minutes.Viva la Vida 23:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake also I did read this page because im following it. to whoever said that above...Viva la Vida 23:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake Hey, the percy poems page is looking NICE! thanks again, and keep up the good work! [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 23:49, November 5, 2010 (UTC) possibly, im trying to edit some of my stories to the point of finishing a chapter every day. so i'll see how fast i can writeViva la Vida 00:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake actually i dont think im pushing myself because i have the whole day to think about what i want to write. so when i sit down and start writing i already know what i am going to write. it can be tiring and annoying sometimes when you can think of stuff to write though.Viva la Vida 13:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC)AuRon The Drake depends which ones your talking about. sometimes i hold off on one to catch up on another.AuRon The DrakeViva la Vida 23:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) characters we appear to have two characters with teh last name of Diablo. execpt mine is a son of hades and your character is a daughter of Eris. I also have a character that has the same last name as another. is it just a bunch of coikydinks? AuRon The DrakeViva la Vida 23:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Mariposa Marts Sure! You can use Mariposa Marts! Thank you Thanks! I need help on The forgotten hero and The Darkness. To many Ideas lack of attention! Matt son of Artemis Write them, I'll try to work but I can't stand still typing for a long time Matt son of Artimes HoO Hello, I have seen your request to join the Heroes of Olympus. However to join you have to get atleast 4 of the 5 members to vote yes for your name. However we need to know which character you intend to choose and the character has to A. Be of this Dimension B. Be a normal kid (I.e not a child of Artemis, Hestia or Hera) C. Not be Roman The four votes you must recieve must be from either Lenobia, Hazelcats, MattShadow, Samianthaan, and/or Hermione6720. --The Others 00:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes Demetra Diablo has my approval, however you still need to receive a yes from three others, either Lenobia, Hazelcats, Samianthaan and/or Hermione6720. --The Others 15:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she has my approval. But, as above, you need to get the other's approval. Hazelcats Rachel Hughes Daughter of Hades 01:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No, It's a public ''group. You can just join. I'm very sorry I haven't been on lately. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to do the story where Diana joins the Death Angels or should I? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 04:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dafnne, come to the chat if possible, We need to discuss some things. Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 00:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's part of the problem. Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 00:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Daf come on chat you left like less then a minute before i got on >.< lol The Others 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) VideoEditor What video editor did you use to make that? It's amazing! You must teach me how to make videos.... pretty please! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 05:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) '''P.S. I prolly sound like a total noob right now.' Susanna Archer is the Traitor? whaaaa???? --The Others 18:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you get the videos on there though? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 21:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Chatroom s'okay, they kinda freaked me out too. do you know if it's possible to make it so anon's can't come on there? Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) we should ask him. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:24, November 22, 2010 (UTC) O.O : 'Anon3468: i wonder if she's near fremont..' ; scary.....stalkerish......behavior...... Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) they were talking about you, i think.... Veni, Vidi, Fugi 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Can u please do a movie for The Questers? All the info u need to know abot them is on their pages, club page and stories! plz! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 00:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) you don't have to ask me if you feel that someone should be banned. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Article of the Month Article of the Month is a great idea!!! We could also have links to it on the Home page message, and make a separate forum. Since you are a new user, speaking of the home page message, did it make you want to read the stories that have links on the home page? Did you? And how would voting work? [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 13:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Can Evangeline guest appear in Temptest of Calm? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 08:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you do me a huge favor? Can you make me a trailer for "The Elioxse"? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thankies!! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Chat I believe it would be You Know Who xD, but that sux, nice rp btw. The Others 03:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature Dafnne [[User_talk:MattShadow|'This is how you would do it(go to edit then source to see it)']] Chat Please! Hey Angel if you could do you think you could come on the chat? Please? There's a really fun rp going on.......... (: Rebc29 20:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi thnx for welcoming me !! :) ODST kirby 02:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ? ? how did i offend you? i was never talking about you you know. ? ? how did i offend you? i was never talking about you you know. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 23:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure! That's a great idea. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 14:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanxs. Do you like my story so far?-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Thanks! I really think your characters are great.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Welcome:D. Do you think we can be buddies!xD-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis. This is my new book/novel/story. please read. Thank you! The Titan Army Sorry can't include the Titan Army, my story takes place during the First Olympian War (a.k.a. The Titanomachy). Moodle 20:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) A Shattered World sure you can! XD i'll put you on the next chapter i don't already have booked. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 01:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: wikia problem its the same for me except my "create page" button has also dissapeared. I'm living through this by a small glitch (or is it!?) in the system. if you go to sparrow's page and to the talk section you will find a "create page" option which is allowing me to make a page now! i only hope its temporary though... Re:LOL haha thanks!!! Bard had to help me for like, ten minutes.... I'm not exactly smart xP Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) haha........... we're siggie challenged! xP btw, can you come on the chat? *puppy dog eyes* Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 02:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Path part 6 I have been working on it all weekend! I just keep getting distracted. Sorry. I am going to try to get it posted tonight. If not, then hopefully mid-day tomorrow during lunch. LongClawTiger 03:28, December 13, 2010 (UTC) (drum roll) And....posted!!!! LongClawTiger 05:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy Posting to index now.... LongClawTiger 03:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) kk, tis up! LongClawTiger 03:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Friend List I can haz a spot in list? Pwease? *gives puppy dog eyes* LongClawTiger 02:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! LongClawTiger 02:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Interview? Are you going to interview the User of the Month? You don't have to, but it was your idea, and I thought it was good. XD [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 23:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Great! So when he's answered your questions, you can just post the interview in the forum. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 23:45, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll answer when my mother gives me permission. :( Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ANP 11 If you want to do it from a specific point of view, Angelia will probably be better than Iris since Angelia is a more central character in the story. A general scene is also ok if you don't want to do POV. LongClawTiger 06:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good luck! For piano recital thing...or should that be break a leg? Can't remember if the opposites apply just to stage or to music as well... LongClawTiger 21:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to finish it, but it got lost a couple times (I can suddenly feel Matt's pain with ASW) Hazelcats DoH HoO 20:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Do we still use the same chat? It looks a little abandoned...[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 21:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Testing...Testing...One...Two...Three note here Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) XD thx Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ANP Book 2 Unless you have any objections, I will go ahead and put together a prologue for Book 2 based on what we talked about earlier. I am thinking it will start about a month after ANP ends, so early August. Do you want to start with Angelia's POV after the prologue is up? Will go over titla ideas once the prologue is ready to post. LongClawTiger 04:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Prologue is done. Need name to post it under though. "Stolen Melody" maybe? Let me know what you would like so I can post it and get us started. :) LongClawTiger 03:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) kk, going to go with "Rays of Light" since that has multiple meanings which can all fit the general story. Don't worry about chapter 1, I will go ahead and work on that one to further set the stage for everything. Maybe from Chiron's point of view or something. Then we can have Angelia get the main story rolling whenever you get back. Hope you are having fun wherever you are. :) LongClawTiger 15:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) (Dang login...Grrr...now the siggy is right) OK, your turn. :) Oh, and I updated Sean's page while you were away. Take a look and let me know what you think. Posted a suggestion on Angelia's tlak page too. LongClawTiger 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Added some chapters and a Sneak Peek! Heyhey!! Please read my story: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis I added some chapters .. ^^ Thanks!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Please read my FANFIC: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis THANKS! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Rays of Light Ch 2 I think we should do the prophecy early in the story, but if you want to wait until ch3 to do it, we could start off with Angelia's point of view on a normal day up to the point where she is told about her quest. Kind of get to know her thoughts a little better and see what is going on in her life from her point of view. I agree though that we need to outline the overall story in order to work up a good prophecy for it. I am still brainstorming ideas, so it might be easiest just to wait until you get back and we can meet in chat to go over everything we want to include. Hope you are having a good time. :) LongClawTiger 02:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate I was on vacation and I had no time to wish any of you Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate, so Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Bringing joy to everyone, Moodle 13:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rays of Light idea I hope you are having a good time on your vacation, but I also hope you get back soon. I am getting so excited to get this story moving forward. :) I also thought up an incredibly cute scene last night that I want to include. I have two versions to it though, so I need your input. One verison is really cute and sweet, but won't get much of a reaction from Micheal. The alternate I thought up will totally cause a spaz moment for Micheal, but depends on how close Sean and Angelia are at this point. It is nothing that goes beyond just being cute and romantic, but using this version depends on how close they have become in the month since their first kiss. Hope to see you back soon! LongClawTiger 15:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Great! Spaz attack it shall be! LongClawTiger 20:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) i really like how rays of light is coming along. im friends with Long Claw Tiger and ive been reading his story. i like how rays of light is coming along. hope we can b friends. :) Courtney di Angelo 21:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of injury for Angelia. It will be a major spazz moment for Sean and Micheal at the same time. :) Do you want it during the auction though? Or do you think it should be part of the earlier capture, which means they have very limited time for the auction part (and a much higher drama level)? LongClawTiger 01:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) TTA Yeah, I was majorly P*ssed off. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against LCT. He's pretty cool, I was just P*ssed because there are WAAAAAAAAAAAY to many people. 7 Authors and 9 characters... NOw 8 Authors and 10 Characters. 7 Authors and 7 Character would be fine, but still be pushing it. LCT can join, it's just I don't like feelign crowded. And that's how I feel right now that's all. Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi 04:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congratz! thx XP i didn't even know 'til you told me... Veni, Vidi, Incendit 21:53, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Fading Memories Yes, Chu may be apart of it. I saw that you commented on Becca's new page that's for it. You have to make two Roman Demi-gods. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You're the last person that can join. It was at first only suppose to be four people XD But chur Dafnne, the VIP Yes! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) chappy 3 sent you the draft. Let me know what you think. LongClawTiger 00:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) kk, posted it. Now you may commence the Micheal spaz attack once he finds them together. :P LongClawTiger 00:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) The Titan Army: The Shield of Stars Trailer I absolutely love Kingdom Hearts and love how you made your characters Kairi and one of them Roxas. Awesome work on the trailer. I think that this book is so good, it should be made into a movie! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 21:01, January 5, 2011 (UTC) http://nebulasquadron.wikia.com/wiki/Nebula_Squadron_Wiki here you go, and also check out my blog post Hello --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 20:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) hey u hav like the some scence of humor that i do XD! i luv that quote with Zoe, Grover, Thalia and Percy at the dam. 'i could use the dam restroom' lol XD. hey who r those couple names on ure profile? i know Percabeth but who r the rest? do u think u could make me one of those anime character thingss that alot of the other ppl hav? im following Rays of light and Under the mistletoe. i luv the part in under the mistletoe where Conner steals a kiss from one of the Apollo girls and gets her 2 go out with him by hitting her in the face with snowcones lol. i think we could b friends, maybe. ttyl :) Courtney di Angelo 04:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) If you'll be my friend Hey Yue i know you don't want me to be included in the fight but if there is anyone harassing anybody i'll try and put a stop to it. I know what it's like to be harassed and i hated it. Besides I'm trying to get more friends on these wikis and i'll gladly defend anyone as long as you don't mind being friends with your cousin. He he i'm a son of Hades. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Come here/ Come here cousin. *Opens his arms and smiles gently at his cousin* Tsumi's here. *Smiles at her* TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) PS. Here is my fan fic link please read it. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 01:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What's a beta? Uh what's a beta? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll talk to them and put a stop to it. What is the IP address? [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Random Hi, I'm Lao. I think you've heard of me? Well, I joined the wiki a month ago. I really love the series and so, yeah... Can we be friends? I just like to make friends and all:) I was redaing your page and I spotted character images. I'd like one... Name:Maria Von Alice Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Dark Brown Hairstyle:two inches over her elbow, staight. What Kind of Clothes You Want:She wears a t-shirt and jeans. She wears black. Background:Any kind. Extras (jewelry, glasses, hairclips, scars, tattoos, etc.)She wears black flower shaped earrings... Thnx, thnx, THANK YOU so much. Once again, thanks;) Sami 01:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I would like to apologize for the anon that keeps editing the pages you created. It is possibly my bestest friend that at the moment can't make an account, and absolutly hates Annabeth. I will thump her when I get back to school. Thepersonyouleastexpect 03:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure Uh Yue could you please read what i have so far i already posted it long after you and Nikki became my betas TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) How would you like me to send you and Nikki my next chapter? uh let me know i'll start writing it as soon as i'm done writing this, TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 17:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ASW chappy it's currently your turn on ASW, and LCT says you're not really in a writing mood, so we were wondering if you wanted us to skip to the next person, or if you're gonna write it soon. 'tis all, hwyl for now! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 22:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice! It sure is! I like it. Thanks for making me one for her!Sami, daughter of Athena 23:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Bello Deorum count me as good as in personally I would like to use this greek character (hate to pick favorites out of good characters!) : Drake Russell, my self-insertion (to a extent). If you wan't me to help, you know where to contact me! AuRon The DrakeSPQR 05:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) also if you have time can you make a image request for the OC above? here is the form: Name: Drake Russell Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Hairstyle: short What Kind of Clothes You Want: black/grey jacket, jeans Background: none Extras (jewelry, glasses, hairclips, scars, tattoos, etc.): none If your too buisy I understand AuRon The DrakeSPQR 21:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Theme, Main Page, and Organization Hello ~Angel Wings~, I'm a new user here on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki, and will be submitting some stories soon. But, in the meantime, I would like to help (if any help is desired) with developing the wiki's theme, main page, and organization. I personally have trouble finding articles on the wiki because of a lack of categorization (that I have found), and would like to help make the wiki better in that regard. And, if it is desired, I can also spice up the wiki's theme and main page. If you have any interest in proof of my experience with wikis, here is a link to a wiki I created: The Halo Stunting Wiki. Hoping to help, Matortheeternal 15:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup? I'd like to join the colab. for Bello Deorum. :D I love writing fanfiction. It sounds interesting...غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 19:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Need a Hug? '~Hugs chu back~ nothing important, really....Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 23:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year to you too! I can't believe it is the year of the rabbit! I am a rabbit...holy shmoly, I feel old now.... Re:Wow I know I don't sleep, It prevents my siblings from killing me. scince I don't drink caffine, I eat a TON of food, and listen to loud music.... enjoy your sunday :D AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 15:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Interview I sent you a PM with my answers. :) [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 02:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) No... sowwy... >_< I hate waiting XP Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 06:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) yes, thanks. *hugs you* ODST! 00:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) NST Edit the NS timeline. Nao. *puppy dog eyes* ODST! 22:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift story The third chapter is up here. I tried to include some of the flirtiness in her character profile and I gave her an electric whip because I thought it sounded cool. Read the chapter and if you don't like it, I can rewrite it based on what you want changed. I wrote chapter four, and right at the start it explains that she was acting that way to prevent Swift from running away like he had planned to do. I also focused more on her sense of humor, with her being a little sarcastic. Chapter six is up and it is pretty Karena heavy. If you still have suggestions for the charcter i would like to know. She is your chacter after all [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 07:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ODST Go edit NST! *teary puppy eyes* ODST! 01:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) -pokes chu- go edit NST. Pwease? ODST! 22:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Angel. You're a lifesaver. Don't ask, you just are. Do you think Jessica Noormand can be in Bello Deorum? Nicole Bloor 02:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. Just working on other stuff... Maybe a story on Bookrix or something. Getting kind of bored on here..... Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 00:33, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Go edit NST (Matt did) ODST! 00:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Finale Well, the last chapter is up. I knew I said this series would be half as long as my other one, but I can't seem to write short stories because this one is about 16 chapters. Thank you for letting me use one of your characters and I hope you liked what I did with her. Thank you for reading. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I normally turn out chapters so fast because it doesn't take me long to write them. when I think about my stories, I can see all the scenes play out in my head like someone remembers all the best parts of a movie. From there, I just have to get it down on paper. That's why for my first story, I could write one chapter after another, but I knew exactly where the story was going and how it would end. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I hate justin beiber too! YAYYYYYYYYYY